


Heaven's Gate

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blind Character, Coffee Shop, Cute, Eventual Joetrick, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Patrick's blind, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Joe likes Patrick, the cute blind guy that comes into his coffee shop one day. Patrick likes Joe. They go on some dates, some sadness happens, things get fixed.AKA: cliche romance fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Joetrick! It's a romance fic with like no angst at all which is weird for me. I'm putting this up because I hit 500 followers on Tumblr so that's pretty cool! Just sit back and relax and enjoy the story!

Joe looked up as he heard the sound of a click-clacking cane against the tiled floor of the coffee shop. A man with brown hair, sunglasses and cane walked into the building. He had another man with him, carefully guiding him to the counter. The other man, slightly taller with brown hair and a ginger beard, was talking quietly in the shorter man's ear.

"Hi, welcome to Caffeine Cold. What can I get started for you?" 

"What would you recommend?" The shorter man asked, his head cocked a little to the side. Now, Joe wasn't one to rush into things. But when the man cocked his head and gave Joe a small smile, Joe's heart leaped. 

"Um, well how about a Peppermint Mocha." The smile grew wider and the man laughed a little.

"Isn't that only supposed to exist in the winter time?" He asks, his smile blinding and Joe is caught in the rays. Joe shrugs.

"We like to keep it." The man laughs and nods.

"Then that sounds wonderful." 

"Name for the order?" Joe asks, grabbing a cup from the stack. 

"Patrick." Patrick. It has a nice ring. It suits the short man. Joe hands the cup to one of his co-workers and asks Patrick's friend if he wants anything.

"No thank you. I'm only here to keep Patrick company." Joe doesn't know anything about Patrick, he doesn't know anything about his mannerisms, but for some reason, he thinks the man would be rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses. The three make a little small talk before Patrick's name is called. Joe grabs it for him and holds it out at the same time Patrick holds his hand out. Joe gently places the cup in his hand. Joe's eyes linger on their hands and he can feel Patrick's friends stare. 

Joe looks up in time to see the man roll his eyes. He plinks the cup out of Patrick's hand.

"I'll hold it. We don't want you spilling it when you trip over the flat surface of the sidewalk." Patrick scowls.

"I'm not that clumsy, Andy." He grinds out. Joe tries to hold back his smile at the banter.

"Yeah, you kind of are. Even with my help and your sticks help, you're still clumsy." Patrick sighs and slumps. Andy laughs and claps Patrick softly on his back. Patrick grumbles and reaches out for Andy's free arm. Andy lets Patrick strangle the appendage as they begin to leave.

"Hey, Patrick." Joe spits out quickly. Patrick stops in his movement. "It was nice to meet you. I hope you have a good day." Patrick throws a smile in Joe's general direction.

"It was nice to meet you too, and I wish the same for you." Joe sighs as he watches Patrick leave with Andy. His eyes don't leave Patrick's back until the two are out of view.

"Dude." Joe whips around quickly at the sound of Brendon's voice.

"Uh, yeah?" 

"You just met the guy today. You're already falling for him." Joe sputters loudly and looks around the work area for something to do.

"I am not." He defends weakly. Brendon rolls his eyes. Joe grabs a broom and starts sweeping.

"You were glowing." 

"I was not."

"You were. Trust me." Joe scowls. "I wasn't the only one that saw it either. The scary dude, whatever his name was,"

"Andy." Joe mumbles out, focusing on the nonexistent dust on the ground.

"Right, whatever. Andy saw it too. He's probably talking to Patrick about your fucking 'this guy hung the moon' eyes." Joe stops and looks up at Brendon with a bored expression.

"I don't have those eyes." Brendon gives him a look.

"You totally do." Joe shakes his head. "Anyway, I think Patrick was into you too." 

"I don't even know him. You said that. I know that."

"But, you want to know him, don't you?" Joe puts his broom away and slumps against the counter.

"Maybe? I don't know." He throws his hands in the air. "He probably won't even come back! I'll probably never see him again!" 

"Oh, he's coming back." Brendon states. "Just you wait and see. He'll come back and each day he does, you're gonna fall harder for him, and while you do, you're going to get to know him and eventually ask him on a date." Joe is silent, staring at Brendon for a long while before he sighs.

"Fine, dude. You win." Brendon punches the air.

"Yes! You guys are gonna get along. You're gonna fall in love. I can see it now." Joe rolls his eyes and turns back towards the register.

"Chill dude. This isn't a cheesy love story." Brendon laughs.

"Nah, but we can make it one."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't stress enough that comments are important haha. If you like it, please tell me. I really don't want zero motivation for this thing. Thanks for the kudos though! I guess I should be grateful that I have that

Joe can feel Brendon's gaze on his back as he sits in a booth and talks to Patrick. The gaze is an 'I told you so' gaze and Joe wants nothing more than to slap the look off of Brendon's face. So he was right that Patrick would come back. Big deal. It's coffee, Joe's sure that's the reason Patrick would have come back.

"I never really drink coffee." Patrick says, carefully lifting the cup up and taking a small sip. The sunglasses are on and his cane sits folded up on the table. Joe wants to ask about it. He wants to know what Patrick's life is like. 

He sees Andy sitting a table away, watching the two like a hawk.

"So um, Andy. What's he like?" Joe asks, being wary of the man sitting a few feet from him. Patrick laughs lightly.

"He's staring at you, isn't he? Or rather, he's watching us." Joe laughs and nods.

"Yeah, he is." Patrick doesn't let the small smile drop from his face.

"He's just protective. He's like a brother to me." That takes Joe a little by surprise.

"Like a brother? But I thought-"

"You thought by the way we acted the first time we came in that he was my boyfriend." It's a statement, not a question which means Patrick's gotten this before. Patrick chuckles at Joe's silence. "Don't worry. Andy's not my boyfriend. He lives with me and my other roommate." Joe probably shouldn't care too much about this information, but every word that comes out of Patrick's mouth just seems important. Every word draws Joe in and he's not sure why.

"Patrick." Andy's soft voice breaks the moment Joe feels and it causes Patrick to jump a little. "Dude, we gotta go." Patrick nods and carefully feels his way to the end of the bench. Joe grabs his cane and sets it in Patrick's hand lightly. 

"Um, hey. Would you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?" Patrick seems taken aback by the question. "I mean unless that's not something you wanna do. I didn't even ask if you liked guys and maybe it's too early or-"

"I'd love to." Patrick's voice easily breaks Joe's nervous talking. Joe pauses and takes a small breath. "Let me give you Andy's number." Patrick says, smiling as he holds his hand out for Joe's phone. He passes the phone to Andy who puts the number in without any hesitation. Patrick's still smiling when Joe gets the phone back. "Just text or call that number and we can set something up." Patrick informs him. He grasps Andy's arm as the cane unfolds. "It was nice talking to you today Joe." That's the last thing Patrick says as he and Andy leave the shop.

"Good job dude." Brendon's voice breaks the small silence. Joe sighs and turns. 

"Was it that bad?" He asks as he calmly walks to the counter. He slouches in the barstool, his head resting against his folded arms. 

"Nah, it actually wasn't that bad. You seemed kind of nervous, but he didn't seem to care. The date will be fine. Just hope Andy isn't there." Joe blinks and looks at Brendon. 

"What do I do if he's not? I mean, Patrick's blind and I don't know how to help him out. Like, do I grab his arm? Like, what do I do?" Brendon rolls his eyes.

"If you're that worried, why not just talk to Andy. I'm sure he'd be alright with it. He wouldn't mind telling you how to take care of his friend." Joe sighs.

"I just met the dude a few days ago, but all I want is to make sure he's always happy. That nothing will ever bother him. You get what I mean?"

"You're falling hard and fast." Brendon says with a small smile. "Dude, I approve. He seems like a good guy. Just don't fuck anything up and things should go well." Joe nods, reaching across the counter and grabbing a towel.

"Yeah. I can do that."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to laudanum_cafe. I love you and you're awesome!

Joe talked to Andy. He needed to. He had to know the "Do's and Dont's" with Patrick. He knew there had to be a few, and he was right.

So, there he was. Sitting with a very stoic Andy across from him. Andy's arms are folded and he's in a short-sleeved shirt, showing off the numerous tattoos. It's not that Joe doesn't have any, he's got a lot, but seeing them on this guy that could potentially snap Joe is half is kind of intimidating.

"So, what do you want?" Andy asks, looking at Joe with soft eyes. "Like, you asked Patrick on a date, so what. You want my approval or something?" Joe shakes his head.

"Um, I wanna know how to like um-" He doesn't know how to phrase the statement without it sounding slightly rude.

"You wanna know how to take care of him." Andy says softly, a smile playing on his lips. Joe takes on a sheepish look and nods. "It's not a bad thing to ask. Trust me, it's better that you asked me now because I would have outrightly told you how to take care of him with him in the room, and that would just embarrass the poor guy." Joe smiles.

"So, what are the most important things?" Joe asks, pulling out his phone and opening the notes section. Andy laughs at the sight.

"You don't need to take notes. There's not a lot to tell you." Joe chuckles with slight embarrassment and stashes his phone into his pocket again. "Patrick's a clumsy dude. He always has been. He has his cane, but he'll want your arm too. So just let him loop his arm with yours. All you have to do is walk with him and let him know when a curb is close or when you have to walk up some stairs. If he's going to end up staying over at your house at some point, the only thing you need to be wary of is his headaches. He doesn't get them often, but they can be bad sometimes. He's not allergic to anything food wise. He'll eat just about anything."

"Warn him before you grab him though. If you want to give him a hug, you don't need to warn him, but Patrick's always been jumpy about touch so just give him warnings and you'll be fine." Joe takes every word in. He compacts them into the front of his mind. 

"That doesn't sound too bad. The uh, the touch thing? It's not because of like a past relationship or anything, right?" Andy shakes his head.

"Patrick's never been in a relationship before. He just doesn't like being touched that much. Oh, and if you ask about his blindness, he'll tell you. He doesn't mind. The first thing he told me when I met him was about his blindness. He doesn't shy away from it." Andy informs him. "I'm sure you're curious." He adds with a laugh. "So, what are you planning on doing for the date?" Joe really hadn't planned that far ahead, and Andy seemed to notice.

"Patrick isn't picky." He says. "He'll do anything you want to do."

"I wanted to take him out for ice cream, take a walk, maybe have a picnic." Andy's eyes light up a little.

"Do a picnic. Patrick's never been on one and I know he'll appreciate it." Joe sighs in relief.

"That's the one I was leaning towards." He says with a small laugh. 

"It's cool that you're doing this." Joe doesn't know how to respond. "Seriously, Patrick needs to get out more." Joe laughs and nods.

"Alright, good to know." The two sit in companionable silence for a while before Joe speaks up. "Hey, thanks for helping me out with this." Andy waves him off.

"Just make sure he has fun, that's all I care about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is the next chapter


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres supposed to be a picture but I don't have time to like put it on here

Joe looked at the picnic basket he had sitting on his table. Everything was ready. The sandwiches, the cake, the drinks, the cookies. Everything he thought Patrick might like was in the box. The picnic blanket was resting on top. Joe had taken care to choose the most comfortable blanket he had. He wanted everything to be perfect for Patrick's first picnic. 

And yeah, maybe Joe was going a little crazy over this guy, but could he be blamed? Patrick seemed like the most amazing guy ever. They had only talked once or twice, but he just seemed so great. Joe wanted to know more about him, possibly take him out on more dates too. 

He went through all the information Andy gave him a few days ago, making sure he wouldn't forget anything. Andy had helped Joe plan a good time for the date and said he would tell Patrick, so that was taken care of.

Finally, the clock struck 5:50. Joe grabbed the basket and his car keys. He took care to lock his door then bolt to the car. He gently placed the basket in the back, strapping it in a seat belt as a precaution. He followed the directions Andy gave him and in 5 minutes, he was at their house. Joe took a deep breath when he shut the car off and hopped out of the car. He took his time getting to the door, not wanting to seem flustered or nervous. His knock was timid but loud enough that someone came running to the door. 

A man Joe had never met before opened the door with a smile.

"You must be Joe." He states, grabbing Joe by his arm and tugging him into the house. "I'm Pete. I live with Andy and Patrick. So," he begins "you're taking out little 'Tricky out on a date, huh?"

"Pete, don't pester him." Patrick's soft voice calls from the doorway of what Joe assumes is his room. Joe takes this moment to take Patrick's appearance in.

He's got a dark blue button up shirt with light blue flowers on it, a baseball cap, black pants and black converse. (picture at the top)

Joe's breathing is caught in his throat because Patrick just looks so good.

"Wow, you look amazing." Patrick laughs and Joe sees a small blush creep onto his face.

"I'm sure you look amazing too." Patrick says, adjusting his sunglasses as they start to slowly slide down his nose. Joe is wearing a white shirt with black eyes all over, black pants and black shoes. (also picture above) "So, Andy never told me what we're doing, so I hope I'm dressed appropriately." He says, walking to Joe. Joe cautiously takes his hand when he's a good length away and Patrick stops, smiling at him.

"You're dressed perfectly." Joe says, barely catching the looks the other two are giving him. Patrick blushes again and extends his hand, trying to find Joe's arm. Joe gives him his arm and turns them both towards the door.

"Be safe!" Pete yells just as the door closes behind them. Joe leads Patrick the car and helps him inside. 

"So, what are we doing?" Patrick asks as Joe drives.

"We're going on a picnic." Joe says proudly. His smile is wide when he hears Patrick's gasp.

"Really? I've never been on a picnic!" He squeals, practically vibrating in his seat. Joe laughs at his excitement. 

"I know. That's what Andy said." Patrick smiled in his direction. 

"I'm excited." He says, the smile never leaving. Within a few minutes of them chatting back and forth, they finally make it to the spot Joe picked out.

It was a small spot, kind of secluded in the trees. It had a beautiful view of the sky and the space around it was wide and open.

"Alright, Patrick. I'm gonna have you stay in the car for a second. I need to set things up but then I'll come back and get you." Patrick nods, bouncing a little in his seat. Joe grabs the basket from the back seat and sets up the picnic. Nodding his approval at the setup, he rushes back to get Patrick. 

"It's ready. It's kind of bumpy because of some rocks and sticks, but just hold onto me and you should be alright." Patrick's smile is lighter and he reaches his arm out to Joe as he gets out of the car.

"Lead the way." Patrick opts to keep his cane folded up. He holds onto Joe with both hands tightly. "I hope you're ok with the tight grip." He says, his feet shaky as he feels around the ground. He lets out a yelp as Joe lifts him up bridal style. Patrick wraps his arms around Joe's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself, so I thought this would be the best way to get there." Joe says, making sure his smile transfers to his voice. It must, because Patrick's smiling back and laughing a little.

"Well thank you, that's very kind." When they get there, Joe gently sets Patrick down so he's sitting on the soft blanket. Patrick runs his hands over the blanket and smiles. "It's really soft." Joe says nothing as he unwraps Patrick's sandwich. He gently grasps Patrick's hand and places the sandwich lightly in Patrick's hand. Patrick smiles at him. "What kind is it?" Joe shrugs.

"Not anything fancy. It's just good old-fashioned PB&J." Patrick lights up right there.

"I haven't had a PB&J sandwich in years!" Joe's happy the date is going this well. He's happy that Patrick's having a good time. 

"You know you can ask, right?" Patrick says as the sun starts to set. "About my blindness." He adds. Joe really doesn't want to pry. "It's nothing bad. I wasn't born like this though. I was hit on the head pretty bad. Hit the part of the brain that controls my sight." Patrick shrugs. "I woke up to darkness. To me, it was like waking up on the wrong side of reality." He says quietly. "I'm not sure who hit me. I can't really remember. I get headache's, but that's the only bad lasting effect, besides the no eyesight thing." Patrick says with a small smile.

"That-that really sucks man." Patrick laughs at Joe's sad tone.

"Dude, you don't have to feel bad about it. I don't mind. It took some getting used to, but I'm all good." He says, laughing and lightly hitting the air near Joe. "Seriously, it's alright." Joe allows the knowledge that Patrick really is ok with being blind fill him up in a good way. 

"If you say so." He says with a laugh. "So, the sunglasses." Patrick nods.

"I use them because it unnerves people when they talk to someone whose eyes don't really move. I stare straight ahead, that's it." Patrick informs him.

"Can I see your eyes?" Patrick looks slightly taken aback as if he's never been asked this before. He nods though and slips the glasses off. He faces Joe, and all the breath leaves Joe's body. 

Patrick's eyes are gorgeous. Blue, with a ring of gold and a hint of green in them. 

"Wow." Patrick laughs, a blush coming up again.

"They're not that great." He says, ducking his head. Joe shakes his head and scoots closer to Patrick.

"No, no they're amazing." Patrick looks up, his eyes looking over Joe's shoulder. Patrick scoots a little closer to Joe. Patrick rests his hand on Joe's knee. Their faces are inches apart.

That's when they kiss.

 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in both Patrick's and Joe's POV

 

 

Andy and Pete look at Patrick as he finishes recalling the date from the night before. Patrick had come home that night with a wild smile and a dreamy look on his face. Andy and Pete wanted to know what happened, but Patrick just shook his head and went to bed.

So, right now, Patrick's shoulders were hunched and his face was red as he finishes the tale. Andy and Pete are quiet, processing the events.

"You kissed?" Andy asks.

"On the first date." Pete states. Their eyes are slightly concerned, but they're happy for the man sitting in front of him. Patrick is still in a hunched position, trying not to give off frightened vibes. His sunglasses are off and Pete and Andy can see the slight emotion in the sightless orbs. "We're not mad." Pete says, gently sitting next to Patrick on the couch. He places a hand softly on Patrick's back. "We just don't want you getting hurt." Patrick quirks an eyebrow and looks towards Pete.

"Hurt? Why would I-"

"It's just moving really fast Patrick." Andy says, taking a seat on the other side of Patrick. "We just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Patrick slumps a little, but nods.

"He's a really great guy. I know things are moving fast." Patrick's eyes are fixed on the carpet and his hands are twitching in his lap. "I really like him." He whispers. Pete and Andy exchange small smiles.

"He's a good dude. You'll let us know if he's ever a dick?" Patrick laughs at Pete's question. 

"Of course I will." Patrick promises, holding his pinkies out towards the both of them. "I pinky promise that I will tell you if anything happens." Andy and Pete seem content with the answer. "Now, how about I show you the song I'm working on." Andy and Pete laugh and walk with him to the piano, listening in on the beautiful tune.

\--

In the coffee shop owned by Joe and known as Caffeine Cold, Joe was telling Brendon that happened last night with Patrick. Brendon looked at him with a blank stare.

"You kissed...on the first date?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Dude. Don't you think that's going a little fast?" Joe rolls his eyes.

"I honestly didn't think you would say that. That's like totally out of character for you!" Joe yells. Brendon rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat.

"I'm just saying. Seriously, isn't this going a little fast? Like, don't you think he wants to take his time?" Joe never thought about that. 

"I didn't think about that." Brendon huffs out a small laugh.

"Obviously not. It's all good though. All you have to do is make sure Patrick is alright with how fast things are moving along. Now, did you learn anything about him last night?" Joe shrugs his shoulders.

"His favorite color is orange, always has been and always will be. He really likes the Ghostbusters." Joe talks about Patrick for about an hour.

"You're totally falling hard and fast." Brendon says, causing Joe to nod and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've said that plenty of times before." Brendon smiles and ruffles Joe's curls.

"I know dude, I just wanna make sure you know that you're falling hard and fast." Brendon quiets down then and Joe looks at him. "I hope you know how good you've got it. Patrick seems like an amazing dude. I can't stress it enough that you need to make sure you don't hurt him. Make sure you hold tight to him and you never let go. This is his first relationship like you said. If you fuck this up, who knows if he's going to ever try anything like this again." 

Joe knows. Oh of course he knows. That's why he's not going to let anything get fucked up. 

 


	6. 6

Patrick was sitting in his home talking with his roommates.

"Another date?" Pete asks, trying to open a pack of Oreos. Patrick nods his head.

"Yes! But I want to ask him this time around!" Patrick yells, excited at the thought of going on another date with Joe. "I was thinking we could just hang out here." Patrick says, though the underlying question is there.

"You want to know if that's a good idea." Andy says, taking the pack from Pete and opening it for him. Patrick nods again and holds his hand out for an oreo.

"Yes. I'm not sure what we would do here, but it could be fun, right?" Andy and Pete are silent for a moment. 

"You could show him around, maybe talk about what you both like to do, maybe even play him some piano." Patrick stops chewing at the last suggestion. The piano is the dearest thing Patrick owns. He holds it close to his heart. It's so personal to him and he doesn't play for just anyone. It's really important to him. It's helped him out of dark times. He doesn't share his music with anyone unless they're really close to him.

"Patrick?" Patrick shakes his head at Andy's voice.

"Did you say something?" He asks quietly, biting into the oreo again. He hears Andy sigh gently from beside him.

"We know you don't want to show Joe your piano or your music. Pete's sorry for bringing it up." Patrick casts a small smile at the ground. 

"It's alright. I like him. I really do, and maybe I should show him. Maybe it'll be all good?" Patrick doesn't really know why he's acting like this. "I shouldn't be acting like this, should I? It's not like I've ever had a time in my life where playing music has broken my heart. That playing it for someone else has torn me apart. So, why am I so hesitant to show him my songs?" He asks quietly, the oreo forgotten in his hand.

"They're important to you. They're so personal, it's understandable that you don't want to show anyone unless you're comfortable with them. Remember that it took you months to finally show Pete and me your music. You were just so worried, and we understand." Patrick blinks and nods. 

"Thank you." Patrick whispers.

"If you trust him, then you should show him. Invite him over and just eat and talk. If you want to show him your music, then show him. If you don't, then it's fine." Patrick nods again and opens his arms. Andy scoops him into a hug and holds him tight. "It's all up to you. Don't rush anything if you don't want to." Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in Andy's scent. 

"Ok, thank you." Patrick says again.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Pete says. Patrick smiles and releases Andy. He looks in Pete's direction.

"It's alright." Patrick says, laughing a little. "I didn't think about it, and I think talking about it right now was a good idea. I don't know what I would have done if he had asked about the piano." Pete laughs and pulls Patrick into a hug.

"Speaking about the piano, how about you play us something." Patrick nods and walks to the piano.

"What would you like to hear?" Pete smiles and quickly speaks his request.

"Disloyal Order!" Patrick nods and laughs, putting his hands in place.

"One Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes coming right up!"


	7. 7

Patrick paced around his house. His nerves were getting the best of him. What if Joe really didn't want to do this for a date? Sure he had told Patrick that dinner and just chatting would be a great idea, but Patrick was still a little worried. 

"Dude, it's gonna be fine." Pete says from beside Patrick.  Patrick hasn't stopped his pacing, and he knows Pete's next to him in case he accidentally runs into something. 

"How do you know? What if he hates the date?" Andy sighs from the other side of Patrick.

"He won't. You know he's head over heels in love with you, right?" Patrick stops his pacing and cocks his head.

"You think so?" Pete barks out a laugh.

"Think so? Dude, we know so!" Patrick jumps from the outburst and smiles lightly.

"What time is it?" He asks quietly. He can feel Pete and Andy's stares at the diversion from the topic.

"6:55, so 5 more minutes." Patrick lets out a shaky breath and rubs his eyes. "It's gonna be fine. I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it." Patrick shrugs and kicks his foot lightly against the carpet beneath him. 

The doorbell rings, jolting Patrick lightly in surprise. Patrick bites his lip and makes his way to the door, grabbing his sunglasses on the table and slipping them on. He gulps once, straightens his shirt and finally  opens the door.

"Hey, Patrick." Joe says. Patrick smiles at him and ushers him into the home. "Hey Pete, Andy." Joe greets them. Patrick closes the door. He turns towards their voices and walks to them. However, Joe's shoe gets in the way and Patrick trips over it. He braces himself for the impact he's bound to make with the floor, but he's caught. "Sorry about that. I guess I should have put my shoes somewhere else." Joe says, helping Patrick up. 

"It's alright." Patrick reassures him. 

"Ok, so Andy and I are going out. Probably gonna catch a movie with some friends. We'll be back at 9. Stay safe you two." Pete says. The door opens, shuts, and then it's just Patrick and Joe in the house. 

It's silent for a moment until Patrick clear his throat. 

"Dinner. I um, I've got dinner ready for us." He says quietly. He feels Joe taking off his sunglasses.

"You know you don't have to wear those around me." Patrick smiles at him and nods. Joe ruffles Patrick's hair and Patrick hears him set the glasses on the counter. "So, dinner?" Patrick laughs at the awkwardness of the date so far and nods.

"Dinner." The two sit down at the table right next to each other. They start out eating in silence for a while, but then a conversation starts on their interests and what they want to do with their lives.

"I've always liked owning my shop." Joe says. "Never really wanted to do anything else." Patrick smiles at him and chews his pasta.

"You don't want to travel? You don't want to do anything else?" 

"Not really." Joe says. Patrick can detect a small smile coming from the man. 

"Wow. So, just coffee then?" Joe laughs.

"Just coffee." Silence for a moment longer while the two eat some more. "What about you?" Patrick considers for a moment the answer he wants to give.

"I've always like music." He says quietly. 

"Music? Like what kind?" Patrick shrugs and puts his hands in his lap. 

"Just, music." 

"Do you play any instruments?" Patrick stills for a second, then nods.

"I play piano." He says softly. 

"Really? Is that your piano in the corner?" Patrick laughs.

"It's in the corner? I guess that makes sense. But yes, that's mine."

"Will you play something for me?" Patrick stops. Time stops and he ponders the question. Of course he will. Patrick desperately wants to. It's just, such a big thing for him. So, does he let Joe in? "You don't have to." Patrick blinks and shakes his head.

"I will."

"Do you write your own music?" Patrick nods, a smile reappearing on his face.

"I do. But I also like trying to play songs that I hear on the radio or in movies." He confesses. 

"That's really cool." He can hear something akin to admiration in Joe's voice and he feels happy about it. He's not scared, not worried. Patrick nods.

"It kind of is, isn't it?" They finish eating in companionable silence, only speaking when they feel the need to.

"So, now what?" Joe asks after the dishes are put in the sink and left to be taken care of in the morning. Patrick shrugs.

"I could play you some songs?" Patrick suggests, partially hoping that Joe says no to the idea.

"That would be awesome." Of course it would be. Patrick walks over to the piano and sits, placing his hands on the keys. "Will you play me one you wrote?" Patrick stills. He's hesitant to play something personal. Patrick clears his throat and nods.

"Yeah. This one is called Love, Selfish Love." Patrick plays and hums quietly as he does so. He can almost feel Joe's attention on him. At the end of the song, Joe speaks up.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Patrick feels a blush creep up onto his face. 

"Thank you." He whispers.

"Can you play another song?" Patrick arches an eyebrow. 

"Have you ever seen The Giver?"


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told there needed to be some angst so um....here

They weren't getting customers. It was the busiest time of the year, and they weren't getting visitors. Add to the fact that Brendon was being an idiot, Joe wasn't having a good day. He was bound to snap. He knew he needed to keep his cool. He had to, he couldn't snap at a customer. Sleep was also avoiding him at all costs. He hadn't slept in days and every little thing irritated him.

Joe's looking at the counter when the door opens and a click-clacking cane makes its appearance. Joe knows who it is and he tries so hard to not get irritated by Patrick.

It doesn't work out so well.

Patrick runs into a chair and it squeaks against the floor. Patrick looks sheepish as he tries to right it. Pete's there with him and helps him fix it. He mumbles an apology to Patrick for not watching out. Patrick gives Pete a blinding smile that grinds on Joe's nerves. Pete gently takes Patrick's arm and guides him to the counter.

"Hi, Joe." Patrick says brightly. Joe mumbles a 'hello' back and he can feel Pete's curious gaze on him. Patrick's face falls briefly. Pete shakes off the look and starts reading off the menu to Patrick. Patrick has yet to memorize the menu and Joe knows this, but today is just not a good day for the man. He growls and snaps at Patrick.

"Just fucking pick one." Patrick stiffens and curls in on himself. "God, you're so fucking needy. Pete's got better things to do than read you the fucking menu." Joe can see Brendon's wide-eyed gaze. Patrick's breathing hitches and Pete looks at him with murder in his eyes. Joe breathes heavily through his nose and turns away from the counter. He stalks to the backroom and passes Brendon who quickly rushes to Patrick and Pete.

He hears mumbles of conversations from his position. He can hear muffled crying and knows he messed up.

Why did he say those things? Patrick isn't needy. Patrick can't see. He needs Pete to read the menu for him. 

Joe thunks his head against the wall behind him. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and rushes to the front. The only person there is Brendon. He looks at Joe with disappointment covering his whole body.

"Where is he?" Joe asks quietly, eyes downcast. Brendon sighs.

"He rushed out of here. Ran into a few things before Pete practically picked him up and carried him out of here." Silence crashes down between the two. "Fuck, Joe. What where you thinking?" Joe shakes his head.

"I don't know. I didn't mean for those things to come out. I just- it's been a rough few days." Brendon scoffs.

"Rough enough to yell at the man that was going to ask you to be his boyfriend?" Joe stills. 

"He what?" Brendon sighs and sits heavily against the counter. 

"He came in to get coffee and talk to you about possibly being boyfriends. You might have just broken his trust though." 

"What do I do?" Joe whispers. 

"Fix it." Brendon says simply.

"But how?" Brendon shakes his head.

"I told you not to fuck it up, yet here we are. Figure it out. I doubt Pete or Andy will let you anywhere near Patrick from now on." Joe nods.

"I'm gonna fix this. I don't know how, but I'm going to."

"Good. Get your man back."


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, I have another Joetrick fic out. It's called Bishops Knife Trick so go ahead and check it out if you want to.

Getting Patrick back wasn't going to be easy. Joe knew this. He had to get past Andy and Pete. He had to prove to them that he wouldn't hurt Patrick like that again. He knew it would be hard though. Patrick's roommates were very protective of the blind pianist. So, Joe did what he thought would be best, but was stopped quickly by Brendon.

"What are you doing?" He asks, taking in Joe's appearance. Joe's got flowers and is looking nicer than he has in days.

"Um, I'm going to go see Patrick." Brendon blinks at him. 

"Not like that you're not." Joe raises an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" Brendon rolls his eyes.

"You got him flowers. Flowers that he won't be able to see, thus he won't care that they mean 'sorry'." Joe agrees, he knows it was a dumb idea. "Also, you're not getting anywhere near Patrick until you talk to Andy and Pete." Joe absolutely dreads the idea of having to talk to the two of them. "I know you're worried about talking to them, but until you get them to trust you, you won't step foot near Patrick for as long as you live." 

The bell above the door chimes and Brendon straightens up. Joe rushes to shove the flowers somewhere. It's as if they heard their names were involved in a conversation because there stood Andy and Pete. They don't spare a single glance towards Joe as they make their way to the counter. Brendon smiles at them and they give him smaller ones in return.

"How's he doing?" Brendon asks quietly. Joe as moved into the back, but he keeps close to the door so he can at least try and hear the conversation.

"He's doing alright. He doesn't really leave his room that much. Most of the time he's in there crying or just sleeping." Andy's soft voice comes through. 

"Poor dude. Tell him I said hey, and that I hope I can see him soon. Now, what can I get for you guys?" Joe blocks out their orders as he takes in the information. 

Patrick doesn't leave his room. He cries and sleeps. That's all he's been doing for the past few days. Joe feels immensely worse than he has the past few days. Patrick shouldn't do that. He shouldn't be in his room all the time, just crying and sleeping.

But he is.

It's Joe's fault.

He's going to fix this. No matter what it takes.

He will get Patrick to be happy again. He will make sure nothing like that ever happens to him ever again.

He just has to talk to Andy and Pete first. Great.  


	10. 10

Today was the day that Joe decided he needed to talk to Andy and Pete. He knew that they wouldn't allow him to be in their house at the moment, so they met at the coffee shop. Joe wasn't sure if they would show up. Honestly, if this was the other way around, he wouldn't show up. 

Joe's head is bowed as he stares at the table top. His fingers scratch the chipping paint, pieces of it gets stuck under his nails. His head stays down as the bell rings and two figures sit on the bench across from him. Joe sighs and brings his head up. Andy and Pete are there, frowns plastered on their faces and light hatred and anger glow in their eyes. Joe shifts and puts his hand in his lap. He clears his throat and closes his eyes for a moment.

"I know nothing I say will erase what I've done. Can't fix what I've done, what I've said." The two remain emotionless. Their silence is giving Joe all the answers he needs. "I just want to try and fix things. I want to change the story. This can't be how it ends for us. I made a mistake and it cost me a happiness that I've never had before." Joe sighs and drops his head to the table. He can hear shuffling and assumes the two have left. Joe brings his head up, but they haven't left. They're still there. 

Not only that, but they've got small smiles on their faces as well.

Joe furrows his brow as confusion overtakes his body. 

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you supposed to be mad?" Pete shrugs.

"We're still mad. Don't get us wrong, we are still very mad at you. Patrick's heartbroken, and we're trying to help him out." Pete pauses. "He hasn't touched his piano since that day." Joe blinks in surprise.

"Patrick loves playing though. Why hasn't he played?" Andy and Pete share a look before bringing their attention back to Joe.

"He just hasn't found inspiration. If he does play, it's mostly sad songs."

"Wow, ok, now I feel more shitty than I did before." Andy chuckles a little and sighs. 

"We can try to get Patrick to calm down and possibly talk to you. It might take time, but I'm sure he'll eventually allow you to explain. I know he loves you. He's just so hurt right now." Andy tells him. Joe nods. 

"How do I talk to him? What do I do?" Andy and Pete look at each other again and shrug. 

"Maybe we just leave you two to talk it out. You can explain yourself and see how Patrick deals with it. It won't be easy. Patrick is a stubborn dude." Pete explains, a fond smile on his lips. "I'm sure you'll get him back though." Joe smiles at them.

"Alright. You talk to him first, see if he'll let me try and talk to him. After that, I guess I'll grovel.  Try to make up for what I've done."

"Don't fuck this up, Trohman. You get one chance. That's it." Pete growls at him. 

"I understand. One chance to get the most amazing man back. No pressure at all."


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...people still read this, right?

****

Joe fixed his collar for what felt like the hundredth time. He was nervous and scared. He wanted everything to be perfect, but every time he went over the plan in his head, things didn't seem right.

"It's gonna be fine. Patrick can't stay mad forever. You've got this. Also, why do you care if you're collar's straight? It's not like he can see it anyway." Joe glared at Brendon's reflection in the mirror.

"Just because he can't see, doesn't mean I can't try to look nice. Besides, Andy and Pete are gonna be there for a little and I want to prove that I can do this. I want to show them that I can make this right. So yeah, Patrick might not be able to see, but that doesn't mean I can't try to make a good impression." Joe explains, running his hands over his shirt one last time before turning to Brendon. "Well?" Joe asks, hoping he looks alright. Brendon smiles at him and nods.

"You got this." Joe sighs and grabs his keys. 

"I got this." Joe repeats, nodding as he leaves the house. He gets in his car and takes a deep breath before leaving to Patrick's home. The drive is short. Joe wishes it was a little longer so he could calm his nerves.

When he pulls up to Patrick's house, the driveway is vacant. He wonders if Pete and Andy are out, but then thinks the cars could be in the garage. Joe lets out a breath and shuts the car off. He gets out and calmly walks to the front door. He clears his throat and rings the doorbell.

He hears loud footsteps pound against stairs as they make their way to the front door. The door opens and Pete stands there, smiling.

"No flowers?" He asks, the grin never leaving. Joe's eyes widen and his thoughts go wild.

"Shit! I can't believe I forgot flowers!" Pete laughs and shakes his head.

"Don't worry dude, Andy and I knew that you might have forgotten. We've got you covered." Pete reaches to the small table sitting by the door and grabs the flowers resting there. Joe smiles at him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I told you. We want out Patrick back. I think the only way that can happen is if you try to get him back." Pete says softly and slowly. "He's in his room with Andy. I'll go get him." Pete ushers Joe inside the house and has him wait nearby.

Joe takes this time to calm his breathing. He's worried he'll mess things up again, but he knows he has to try and be calm. 

"Pete said you were waiting?" Patrick asks, eyebrow raised. "Um, he didn't say who you are and I'm sorry but I can't exactly see you so-" Patrick stops short as he comes close to Joe. Patrick's sightless eyes darken a little and he steps back. "What do you want?" He asks quietly.

"How did you know it was me?" Joe asks softly.

"Your cologne. You're the only one I know that smells like that." Patrick says, his cheeks growing red. Joe smiles a little.

"You memorized what I smell like?" Patrick splutters and waves his hands around.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's easier for me to memorize smell than it is to memorize sound. Joe still smiles and looks behind Patrick to see Andy and Pete giving him thumbs up. 

"Patrick? I know what I said hurt. I just-I don't know what came over me. It was a shitty day and I let it follow me into work. I didn't know you were coming that day to ask me to be your boyfriend. I know that must've taken a lot of courage. I crushed your hopes and dreams and hurt you. I want you to know that I didn't mean it. Patrick, you've made me the happiest man ever. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again." Patrick blinks, casting his eyes down.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get me to return your feelings." Patrick mumbles.

"I will do anything. Just-just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Please Patrick. My life sucks without you." Patrick bites his lip and nods.

"Alright. You've got 2 days to try to erase what you've done." Patrick lets out. Joe nods quickly.

"Yes of course. 2 days." He looks at Pete and Andy a little worried, but they give him a calming look. 

"2 days to get you back. That doesn't seem too hard."


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Joe took a day and a half trying to figure out what he was going to do. Really, it was harder to do than he thought it would have been.

Patrick was someone that Joe wanted in his life. He couldn't just throw together a date and try to kiss and make up. No. Joe had to go above and beyond. 

That's why he enlisted Pete and Andy's help.

Yeah, he realized it was kind of cheating. Just a little. But, he would need all the help he could get! This is Patrick he's talking about! The man deserves the world! The man deserves the universe!

But, he thinks he has everything in place. He talked to Andy and Pete. They talked forever, trying to figure out the best thing for Joe to do.

It came down to this.

Dinner.

Which, Joe thought, was absurd! How is he supposed to get Patrick back with dinner? Andy and Pete assured him that everything would go well. After dinner, Joe would pull out his small keyboard and play something for Patrick. Just a little something. They promised Joe that it would work.

Joe, of course, heard the 'hopefully' that was hidden under the statement. He shook off his fears and agreed. 

So, there Joe was, sitting in his house, watching the clock. Dinner was ready and Patrick just needed to show up.

Joe picked at his fingernails and constantly fixed every little thing in sight. He counted down the seconds, tapping his foot against the floor. 

What if Patrick didn't show up? What if he just gave up on giving Joe a second chance? Joe shook his head to disperse the thoughts from his mind. It seemed that it happened at the right time because the doorbell rang right then.

Joe jumped up and took a calming breath. He walked confidently to the door. He took one more calm breath and opened the door.

Patrick stood there, cane in hand, and looking towards Joe.

"Hi." He says slowly and softly. Joe smiles and breathes out a hello as well. "Um, Pete and Andy said they'll pick me up when this is done." Patrick says, though his tone is indicating that he hopes the night will end well enough that he won't have to go home. Joe smiles and pulls him into the house gently.

"I'm glad you're here." Patrick gives him a small smile and nods.

"I didn't think you were gonna try and do this. It took you nearly two days." Patrick says, looking down at the ground.

"I wanted to do something perfect. I wanted to make sure what I did was good enough. You deserve the world, Patrick. And, I know I can't give you that, but I can try and do something on a much smaller scale that will give the same impression." Joe can see red start to flood Patrick's cheeks. Patrick clears his throat and nods.

"Well, I'm, um-"

"Not sure how to answer?" Joe asks, smiling when Patrick laughs.

"Yeah. Exactly that." 

"Well, let me take you to the table."

"Dinner?" Patrick asks, grabbing tight to Joe's arm. Joe misses that feeling. He misses having Patrick close by.

"Of course! I know you don't like huge dates, huge things. So, I thought dinner would be a great idea." Patrick smiles and sits in his seat, feeling around the table for his plate, silverware, and cup. Joe scoops a slice of lasagna onto Patrick's plate. 

Patrick cocks his head, sniffing the air a little. A small smile plays on his lips.

"Lasagna? I haven't had this in a long time." He says, smiling as he carefully cuts the slice into a smaller piece. Joe counts dinner as a win when Patrick moans lightly around the fork. "This is amazing. Thank you." Patrick says, smiling widely in Joe's direction. Joe smiles back even though Patrick can't see it.

Dinner is a pleasant affair. They talk quietly and Patrick comes out of his shell. Things are going well. 

And then? It's time for the piano part. 

Joe's nervous. His hands shake as he leads Patrick to the couch. He tells the man to sit and relax for a second whilst Joe cleans up the table and gets his keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Patrick asks, his head tilted as he tries to find Joe. Joe sighs and just tells him to stay put. Patrick humphs and slumps into the couch. When he hears the sound of piano notes being hit, he perks up. "What's going on?"

"I'm not the best at this thing. I wanted to show you something, I guess." Patrick nods and listens as Joe sings and plays.

He listens as the song talks about driving, purple skies, records, windows rolled down. He listens as he pictures the moments they haven't had yet, and they moments they will have. He listens to a song about confessions, about driving through the night. 

He listens to their song.

He listens intently until the song ends. 

Patrick smiles and stands, feeling around for where Joe might be. When he trips over something, arms catch him quickly. Joe helps him stand, but doesn't let go of the shorter man.

"Patrick, I know I messed up. I know I can't erase what happened, but I want you to be mine. I want there to be night drives and dancing to records. I want to be your favorite record." Patrick smiles and pulls Joe into a hug.

"Y'know, I kind of expected more." Joe scrunches his forehead. "But, this is the best thing anyone's ever done for me. You did spend nearly 2 days on this. Joe, it's perfect. I know we'll have hard times. Things won't be perfect, but, we can be each other's favorite records." Patrick whispers, snuggling deep into Joe's chest.

"So, I did good?" Joe asks. Patrick laughs and lightly slaps Joe's arm.

"You did perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! Its been a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever wanna chat, hit me up on tumblr at ineedtorundry


End file.
